A BETRAYAL'S CONSEQUENCE
by mandyreaper8
Summary: What if after seeing is his older brother joining Bega, Tyson had fell ill with a sickness he had had when he was little. What if there was another dragon, a darker dragon that knew Hiro and wanted revenge on him, by going after Tyson.
1. Chapter 1

What if after seeing is his older brother joining Bega, Tyson had fell ill with a sickness he had had when he was little. What if there was another dragon, a darker dragon that knew Hiro and wanted revenge on him, by going after Tyson.

Tyson's house 1: pm

After seeing who the new Bega coach would be, Tyson went to the back of the dojo, to think about what he had just seen on the TV, and understand why his brother, his own flesh and blood, would do such a thing. Worried about his friend Ray decided to fall him to see if he would not do anything Tyson might regret, and also to make him understand the reason behind Hiro's betrayal.

It can't be him. Why would my own brother join the guy who tried to destroy our team in the past? Why, why WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? (Punching the tree in front of him)

(Putting a hand on Tyson's shoulder) Stop it Tyson punching a tree won't solve anything, and you'll only hurt yourself even more then you already are.

Shut up Ray. You don't know anything about how I feel. You don't know how it is to have brother you admire and look up to so much, just to have him betray you by joining one of the two men who tried to destroy our team in the past.

I know that TY, and I also know that you're the reason why Hiro joined Bega.

What? What the hell are you trying to say Ray?

I am saying that the reason why Hiro joined Bega, the reason why we left the team to join other team was you Tyson, because, we all wanted to become stronger, so that we could reach or surpass your combat level. And I am sure that your brother feels the same way we all do Ty.

...

What Ty? Too surprised by truth Tyson that you don't have the guts to answer? Tyson, Tyson can you hear me? (While shaking his friend shoulders)

I...I...I don't feel so good (falls unconscious on the floor)

(Runs and kneels near him while holding him in his arms) TYSON, Tyson, Tyson wake up. (Touches his forehead) Shit Ty, your burning up. HELP, SOMEBODY HELP.

(The others come running)

Ray, what happen? What is wrong with him?

I don't know exactly Max. All I know is that one minute we were talking, and in another he collapsed on the floor and his burning up. SHIT

Wha ... What, what is it Ray? (Asks Hilary while holding Tyson's hand and crying at the same time)

His heart is not beating properly Hillary. Kenny, you go and call an ambulance NOW.

Ye... Yes Ray, right away (running as fast as he can)

Hold on Ty, you hear me hold on, help is on the way, so don't you dare give up on us, you hear me, hold on buddy.

What you think guys? I know this first chapter is short, but it is my first fanfic. So review and tell me want you think and I promise I will update longer chapters as soon as I can, because grade 12 right now is just basically killing me and making my brain explode XP


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter number 2, hope you like it and that it is as good as my first chapter

Oh and before you start throwing stuff at me (doges a piece of fruit) Tyson will not die in this fiction, scouts honor, because I love him too much to do that to him =3

Bey City Hospital 6:00pm

...

DAMMIT, I can't take this anymore, we have been wanting here for five hours waiting for news on Tyson's condition, and no one as told us anything yet, I swear if nobody comes in the next 2 minutes and tells us how he is, I will go find him myself.

Calm down Ray, I'm sure someone is going to come out and tell us what is going one with Ty soon enough.

Don't tell me to calm down Max. Didn't you see how bad Tyson was when I was holding him in my arms? How can you tell me to calm down when our best friend is probably dying beyond those doors? How can you act so calm with what is happening to TY? Aren't you worried?

Of course I'm worried Ray, but panicking will not help Tyson right now and you know that as well as everyone of us do

Sigh, your right Max, it's just that I can't help but to think that I could've done more to help Ty, instead of just holding him in my arms

(Panting Ray's shoulder) You did everything you could Ray, and has his friends the only thing we can do right now is pray

Thanks' Max, by the way do you think it was a good idea to leave Kenny and Hillary behind at the dojo?

Yes, if they had come with us, Hillary would not know how to handle the situation because of her feelings for Tyson, and Kenny would not be able to do much either

I guess your right. Do you think that Hiro and Kai know by now, what happened to Tyson?

Probably yes, since the media followed us to the hospital doors, once they saw an ambulance coming out of Tyson's grandfather dojo

Yeah, I just hope Hillary and Kenny are able to comfort Tyson's gramps, with all that happened he was pretty bad, to the point he fainted.

Don't worry; I'm sure those two are taking good care of him

Let's hope so, and hope that Tyson will be okay also

Agreed my friend

BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE

Bega building 6:20pm- Hiro's office

Yawn, who would have thought that beyblading also involved so much paperwork XP, seriously why can't Boris do some of this paperwork. Sigh, I wonder how Tyson is doing, I bet he's probably upset about me joining BEGA, but with time I hope he'll come to understand that I'm doing this so that he and his teammates will become stronger. Sigh, guess I will just take a short brake, and watch the news (turning on the news channel on his computer)

And in other news, the beyblading world champion Tyson was admitted into the hospital today, for reasons not known yet, we have only been told that right now he finds himself in what it appears to be a comatose state- This Sharon Kane sinning out, have a goodnight everyone.

Wha... Wha... WHAT? Tys... Tys... Tyson is in the hospital? (Falling on his knees on the floor while sobbing) No, no, no, no, No this must be a joke. Yeah that's it, this must be Tyson's way to get back at me for joining BEGA, but if it is true (Getting up, and running out the door) then I'm going to hospital right this minute( Hold down little brother I'm on my way, YOU HEAR ME, HOLD ON BUDDY)

And there is the second chapter, I know that it's short but I am on my final weeks of school and I have more than one final project to hand in, and my head is literally going to explode. Oh well the things one does to graduate high school ,sigh, well anyway I hope you love this chapter and review it and as soon as I can I will update it.

For now sayonara =D


End file.
